ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenge of the Conqueror/Commentary
Ello everyone. I'm Brandon 10, Writer and Artist for the series, Brandon 10. Today I'll be doing a commentary on the episode, The Revenge of the Conqueror. It's the 26th episode of the Original Series in its second season. So let's do this. "The Conqueror returns for revenge on Brandon 10" Wow that's not so subtle. I think I was just getting my idea out there when writing this. I wanted the Conqueror to return but I frankly- I didn't even know what was the Conqueror's situation. Even back then, I was confused with his situation. Was he in space? Was in the Capture Zone? If the Capture Zone was even introduced before this episode. I can't remember. So I must have just put that line that he returned for revenge because that's what happened, I just wasn't so sure on the details. So the episode really starts off in Brandon's lab where the two friends are training together. I always liked using this concept in the series because it seemed like a common thing for them to do. Back then there wasn't any Juice Shack meetings with Sarah because she wasn't a character at the time so they would hang out in the lab. When asking "How do you hang out in the cave lab?" you kinda have to think like what would you do in the Batcave? I'm pretty sure I wasn't thinking about the Batcave when I was writing any my lab scenes but I do now. So Brandon is trying out some codes in the Omnitrix and successfully unlocks Master Control. I'm not going to lie, this episode is a lot like Back with a Vengeance. So when he saves the guy falling from the helicopter, he also destroys the helicopter. I'm not sure why he would destroy it but at least he saved the civilians. Also Brandon Clone is back with the Conqueror. This is totally glanced over, he just appears out of nowhere. They find him, attack him, standard bad guy stuff. Yeah so the Capture Zone was introduced before. I remember now in that episode with the- The Forest, I remember what it was now. I'm pretty sure it was in that episode, not 100% sure, I haven't caught up on the Original Series as much as Alien Force which I just started re-reading some of those episodes (mainly just for reference hunting for UH episodes). I mentioned the Capture Zone again because this is the part where Coco throws the Capture Zone pods at the bad guys and sucks them in but Brandon gets sucked in as well. Oh no. Actually it says "they all get sucked in" so I'm assuming Coco is in there too. Later on, they mention something about a deal turning bad just like in Back with a Vengenace. But Brandon gets his powers back and escapes the Capture Zone with Coco. Another paragraph episode to review over but it was okay. I mainly liked the beginning section because of the training and testing out the Master Control. The problem with the Master Control being added into the series was that I couldn't keep track of what aliens I was using for what. In fact, there are no aliens in the episode, written down anyways, but there's tons in the Aliens section. It's like having a fight without any fighters. I also depended way too much on the Original Series aliens rather then my original ones especially in an episode like this. I love how there's a guy credited as "Falling Guy" in the Characters List. Also it turns out the Helicopter Guys were the villains of the episode. Well villains in this episode. I guess the pilots went rogue and threw a guy out of their helicopter so "XLR8" or whoever Brandon transformed into, saved the pilots from the destruction of the helicopter... that he caused. Moral of the story is responsibility. It's actually supposed to be the moral of the series and it could have been expressed here perfectly which might have been something on my mind when writing this but I obviously didn't do anything about it. So that was my commentary on the episode. It wasn't very long because well the episode wasn't very long and detailed and glanced over some things but a commentary is a commentary. Thanks for checking this out and I'll see you later. It's time for an Ultimate Hero! 21:07, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Category:User:Brandon 10 Category:Reviews